


El Yu atbp.

by jeongmiyoo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongmiyoo/pseuds/jeongmiyoo
Summary: Parehas silang nasaktan ng nakaraan. Paano nga ba umusad, lumakad matatag? or the JeongMi FUBU au you never expected.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Si Pareng Alfonso at ang Bacardi 151

**Author's Note:**

> It's yah girl, mimiyuuuuuuh, jk its @justjeongmi on twt. I have this story brewing in my drafts for quite some time now (almost a year lol). I promise to finish it (soon!!!). 
> 
> This is for my very good friend @moreonn_ (on twt as well). Thank you for always waiting for my updates. For pushing me to finish my works whenever I feel like it. You somehow motivated me to write again. Sana masarap ulam mo ng jowa mo. and ofc, my OGs, JMBC, luv u all.

* * *

* * *

  
_  
_

**Si Mina.**

Ang dati n’yang kasintahan ay ang kanyang katrabaho. Isang katrabaho na limang taon ang tanda sa kanya. Kaya’y naisip n’ya na mas matanda mag-isip ito. Pero paulit-ulit s’yang niloloko. Nakikipagtalo sa mga bagay na may kinalaman sa trabaho, pilit nakikipag kumpitensiya. Sa larangan naman ng kanilang pagmamahalan, maka-ilang uli ng nahuhuli ni Mina na salawahan ang kaniyang kabiyak. Isang bagay na paulit-ulit nang pinangako na hindi na mauulit sa maka-ilang ulit nilang pagbabalikan.

**Si Jeongyeon.**

Dating nagkamali na nangaliwa, pero pinagsisihan at pinagsisisihan pa rin n’ya ito. Nagmahal ng marangal, nawala sa kawalan. Muling sumubok, at hindi umaakma sa pagkakataon ang mga taong nasa paligid. Palagi na lamang takot na baka hindi s’ya nararapat kahit kanino. Maraming agam-agam at guni-guni sa pang araw-araw na ginawa ng Diyos. Naniniwala kay tadhana.

* * *

  
  


**I.**

Sa isang _reunion_ , oo, hayskul reunion. Doon sila muling nagkita. Ni hindi makapaniwala si Jeongyeon na si Mina na laging hindi pinapayagan ng kanyang kasintahan ay nandito ngayon kasama nila.

 **“Oy Myoui, buti napadpad ka? Pinayagan ka na ni jowa mo _sis_ ?”** Udyok ni Jihyo nang makita muli ang kabarkada makalipas ng limang taon na hindi ito nakakadalo sa kanilang mga biglaang mga salu-salo.

 **“Ha, oo.”** Sambit ni Mina na may impit na tawa. Tila malungkot na sagot pero may ginhawa o kaluwagan. 

**“Sus, _as if_ , _feel_ ko _break_ na kayo? _Break_ na kayo ‘no?”** Pang-aasar ni Sana, sabay akbay kay Mina na tinawanan na lamang ng dalaga.

 **“Hoy! Gago ka! Wag ka ngang ganyan!”** Sabay pangangaral ni Jeongyeon kay Sana.

 **“Oy Mina, eto na _shot_ mo! Ikaw na tagay na!”** Nakangiting inabot ni Jeongyeon kay Mina ang _shot_ , mga tinginang tila nakakaintindi. Hindi na muli nagtanong ang grupo sa nangyari kay Mina, magkwekwento naman ang dalaga kung handa na s’ya.

 **“Tangina mo, Jeongyeon, kasalanan mo kung bakit ako na _guidance_ non e.”** Pagninimula ni Sana sa ika nga pag _throthrowback_ sa kanilang hayskul _life_ na parang kahapon lamang nangyari.

 **“Malay ko bang wala kang _pantylette_ non? Sinong tanga? ”** Pag-iling ni Jeongyeon. Nung pangalawang taon kasi nila sa hayskul ay inangat ni Jeongyeon ang _uniform_ ni Sana. At tumili ito na narinig ng buong paaralan. Nagwakas na lamang si Sana sa opisina ni _Principal_ Park, nanay ni Jihyo. Absuwelto.

 **“Gago ka kasi, hindi ba Mina? Sobrang gago mo Jeongyeon!”** Pangbubulyaw ni Jihyo sabay batok kay Jeongyeon.

 **“Naalala ko, nung _third year_ tayo, nadamay ako!”** Paninimula ni Mina.

 **“Napadaan ako nang tumatakbo ‘tong si Jeong, tapos hinatak ako sa pagtakbo. Hinahabol pala si gago ni Sir Kwon! Parang tanga! Ayun na _guidance_ kami parehas!”** Napangiti na lamang si Mina pag babalik tanaw sa kanilang hasykul _life_.

 **“Isipin mo si Myoui Mina! Si Mina na nagbabasa lang ng libro pag _break_ , na nag gagantsilyo ng mga _bonnet_ para sa atin, na nagpapakopya kasi bobo tayo, dinamay mo?”** Pagtatanong na may halong pang aasar ni Jihyo.

 **“ _In my defense_ , tawang-tawa naman si Mina nung nadulas si Sir Kwon sa _court_ ! _So, deserved_ .”** Pagpapaliwanag ni Jeongyeon.

 **“ _Defense_ , _defense_ ka pa d’yan, ayan tagay na.”** Inabot ni Sana ang baso na puno ng _Alfonso Light_.

 **“Nagmamadali ba tayo rito? May hinahabol ba ang taas naman ateng?”** Kahit anong reklamo ni Jeongyeon ay ininom pa rin n’ya ang _Alfonso_ , hindi ganoon kapait ang guhit, ‘di tulad ng _Empe_.

 **“Asan na ang _chaser_? Putsa! Nasaan yung _chaser_ hoy!”** Tanong muli n’ya. At inapiran s’ya ni Sana. Ganoon naman sila palagi. Kwentuhan ng mga nangyari nung hayskul. Ngayon lamang naalala ni Mina na ang dami na nilang pinagdaanan, mula sa pagkanta ng mga _song_ _hits_ na binili ni Sana mula sa Pandayan, mula sa mga baong pagkain ni Jihyo na aakalain mong _walking_ _grocery_ s’ya, sa pagkakaabsuwelto lagi ni Jeongyeon sa kanyang mga kasalanan dahil kaibigan n’ya ang anak ng punong-guro. Muling napangiti si Mina.

 **“Ang saya non no? If bibigyan ako ng pagkakataon, uulitin ko yun lahat. _Given_ na kayo pa rin kasama ko.”** Pag-amin ni Jeongyeon, tila may tama na ngunit ‘di pa ganoon kalakas.

 **“ _If I were given a chance as well, I would do it, all over again. If it means that we go through all these hardships and happiness altogether_ .”** Nag-eenglish na si Jihyo, na ‘di naman pinalampas ni Jeongyeon na hindi asarin ang kaibigan.

 **“Puro ka _english_ , lasing ka na ba? O, eto last _shot_ natin lahat, punong-puno ng pagmamahal ko sa inyo mga hung hang.”** Pinuno ni Jeongyeon ang apat na baso ng _Alfonso_ _Light_ at inabot. Walang _chaser_. Puro. Puro tulad ng pagmamahal n’ya sa mga kasama n’ya ngayon. Natingin s’ya sa nalalabing _case_ ng _Red Horse_ , pang banlaw sana nila pero sa ibang araw na lamang siguro, isip n’ya. Kita naman n’ya na lasing na si Sana, si Jihyo naman ay nagiging aktibista na, puro sambit na si Duterte ay tuta ng Tsina, may point naman s’ya, at si Mina. Si Mina, nung hayskul sila, kahit lasing ay tahimik. Walang imik. 

**“Tara magligpit na tayo.”** Aya ni Jeongyeon kay Mina.

 **“ _If_ tulog na sila Tita sa inyo, sino magbubukas ng pinto?”** Seryosong tanong ni Jeongyeon kay Mina habang nililinis ang bubog ng basong nabasag ni Sana kanina.

 **“Siguro, papalipas na lang ako ng oras sa may _Starbucks_ Matalino _, twenty-four hours_ naman ata yun bukas pag _weekend_.”** Sabay pakita ni Mina nang prueba mula sa _Google_ na 24 hours nga ang nasabing _coffee_ _shop_. Halatang ayaw makaabala.

 **“Dito ka na lang matulog, dating gawi. ‘Di ako papayag na aalis ka pa. Lasing ka o?”** Dating gawi nga naman, tulad nung hayskul. Kung saan pipilitin nilang magkasya sa iisang kama, oo silang apat. Pero ngayon, ay nakatulog na parehas si Sana at Jihyo sa _guestroom_ na pang apat na tao. Pinilit nilang iusog ang mga binti ng dalawang dalaga ngunit sa kasamaang palad ay bigo sila.

 **“Doon ka na lang _sleep_ sa _room_ ko, sa lapag na lang ako.”** _Offer_ ni Jeongyeon. Wala namang ibang masasabi si Mina dahil nakakahiya kay Jeongyeon pero s’ya naman nag _offer_.

 **“Sige.”** Nahihiyang sagot ni Mina.

Mag-aalas kwatro na pero rinig na rinig pa rin ni Jeongyeon ang pag galaw ni Mina sa kanyang kinahihigaan. Alam n’ya na it’s _either_ namamahay ang dalaga o may bumabagabag dito. Nanibago siguro sa tagal ng hindi n’ya pagdalaw kina Jeongyeon. Hanggang sa may narinig s’yang hikbi mula rito.

 **“Mina, okey ka lang ba?”** Tahimik. Biglang tumahimik si Mina. Naputol ang paghikbi, walang unnecessary movements.

 **“Mina, alam mo namang makikinig ako ‘di ba?”** Tahimik pa rin, ngunit may isang hikbing lumampas sa labi ni Mina.

 **“Mina, hindi kita ijujudge.”** Umupo si Jeongyeon sa tabi ng kinakahigaan ni Mina. Gustong tulungan ang dalaga.

 **“Break na kami”** At tila parang isang nasa kahon ng salamin si Mina na unti-unting nababasag. Isa-isa, kada hikbi ay isang bubog ang nahuhulog. Ni hindi alam ni Jeongyeon kung ano ang gagawin, kung ikukuha ba niya ng tubig ang kaibigan, ikukuha ng tisyu, sasabihan ng mga bulaklaking salita.

 **“Tara nga rito.”** At niyakap nang mahigpit ni Jeongyeon si Mina. At doon na bumuhos ang mga nakaimbak na luha ni Mina. Naisip ni Jeongyeon na bakit si Mina pa? Yung nasasaktan nang ganito? Si Mina na lagi sila inaantay matapos mag _basketball_ , _volleyball_ at kung anu-ano pang isports yan pagkatapos ng dismissal, kasi gusto n’ya sabay-sabay uuwi. Si Mina na sinisiguradong may pang buko _juice_ at fishbols sila pag trip nilang magmeryenda. Si Mina na nakikisakay sa lahat ng kalokohan nila sa buhay. Si Mina na walang sawang sumusuporta pag intramurals sa kanilang tatlo. Hindi maintindihan ni Jeongyeon. Kumikurot ang puso n’ya para sa kabarkada. Sa loob ng pitong taon ng pagsasama nila Mina at ng kanyang kasintahan ay ngayon lamang nakita ni Jeongyeon na ganito ang dalaga. Nangigigil s’ya habang pilit pinupunasan ang luha ni Mina hanggang makatulog sa kakaiyak ang kawawang Mina. 

* * *

Kinabukasan, tila hindi pa rin natitibag sina Jihyo at Sana, bumalik na naman sila kina Jeongyeon para mag inuman. Si Mina naman ay nakauwi na nung tanghali. Walang sinambit ang isa sa kanila, na para bang walang nangyari kagabi. Naisip ni Jeongyeon na huwag munang halungkatin ang mga sugat ni Mina, magkwekwento naman s’ya sa barkada. Si Mina naman ay pinagkakatiwalaan si Jeongyeon, pero natatakot na baka madulas ito kamukha ng mga kaganapan nang hayskul nang madulas si Jeongyeon sa isang hinahangaan ni Mina. Kaya’t bago umalis si Mina ay sinabihan n’ya ito na ayaw munang ipaalam. Naintindihan ni Jeongyeon, _gets_ naman n’ya. Kaya’t laking gulat ni Jeongyeon ng may kumakatok muli sa kanilang pintuan. Inaasahan kasi ni Jeongyeon na hindi muna magpapakita si Mina dahil kailangan n’ya ng espasyo para makapag-isip.

“ **Nung nagtext sila Ji naligo agad ako.** ” Nakangiting dinukdok ni Mina ang Bacardi 151 sa dibdib ni Jeongyeon. Napatingin na lamang si Jeongyeon kay Jihyo at Sana, masayang nagtatagayan. 

“ **Oy Mina, sobrang tagal mo, anong oras na oh?** ” Asar ni Jihyo kay Mina habang inaabot ang shot sa dalaga.

“ **Kala ko nga walang ganap ngayon e.** ” Kumunot ang noo ni Mina sa pait ng Emperador _Light_ , ayun lang daw kasi ang meron sa 7-11 sabi nila Sana.

“ **Oh, Mina tatlong shot pa, hahabol ka ‘di ba?** ” Napatango na lang si Mina sa sinabi ni Sana. Sabagay hahabol nga naman s’ya kahit walang naghahabol sa kaniya.

“ **Uy may kwento ako….** ” Nagpahapyaw na si Mina. Tila may amats na, kanina pa kasi s’ya isinasabay nila Sana sa tuwing mag sh-shot yung dalawa. Hindi naman hamak na mas mataas ang tolerance nilang tatlo kaysa kay Mina.

“ **Ha?** ” Naguguluhang tanong ni Jeongyeon.

“ **HATDOG!!** ” Biglang nag _high five_ sina Sana at Jihyo na binalikan naman ni Jeongyeon ng tig-isang batok.

“ **Makinig nga kase tayo kay Mina.** ” Inis na sabi ni Jeongyeon habang agit na kinakamot ang ulo. 

” **Break na kami….** ” Napatayo si Jihyo sa kinauupuan, si Sana naman ay nagsimulang pumalatak ngunit tumigil din nang tapikin ni Jeongyeon.

“ **Kamusta ka naman?** ” Tanong ni Sana. Hindi muna umimik si Jeongyeon na madalas ay nang-aalaska na pag ganitong sitwasyon.

“ **Bale kasi….** ” Huminto si Mina, halatang napaisip kung itutuloy ba ang kwento sa mga kaibigan. Alam naman n’yang kahit kalian ay hinding hindi s’ya huhusgahan ng mga kaibigan. Ngunit, binabagabag s’ya ng kaniyang konsensya sa bagay na baka magbago ang tingin nila sa dating kasintahan.

“ ** _Conflict of interest_ ** **hehe** ” Halatang pilit, halatang pinigilan ang sarili pero dahil kaibigan ay pinalampas na lamang nila. Mahaba naman ang gabi, naisip ni Mina, tila nag aabang ng tamang tiyempo. Pinisil ni Jeongyeon ang mga kamay ni Mina at nginitian ang dalaga, gustong sabihin na magiging maayos din ang lahat, na huhupa rin ang bagyong kinakalaban n’ya, na nandito lang sila, na sasamahan nila si Mina. Nakuha naman siguro ni Mina yung gustong iparating ni Jeongyeon no? Kasi ngumiti rin pabalik si Mina at pinagbuklod ang kanilang kamay na hindi rin nila napansing dalawa hanggang sa naging mabilis ang kanilang gabi. Matapos masimot ang isang bote ng Bacardi 151 at tatlong bote ng, sandali, tatlo? Tatlong bote ng Emperador Light ay bagsak na silang lahat. Si Jihyo at Sana na naman sa _guestroom_ , si Jeongyeon at si Mina sa kwarto ni Jeongyeon. Lasing, sobrang lasing si Jeongyeon at si Mina, ni hindi na napupulot ang mga nasasagi at nahuhulog papuntang kwarto ng nakatatanda. Nilapag muna ni Jeongyeon si Mina sa kanang bahagi ng kanyang kama, tuluyan namang bumagsak si Jeongyeon sa kabilang banda. Ni hindi na nakapaglatag ng kutson. Mapapapikit na sana si Jeongyeon nang….

“ **Jeong, pangit ba ko? A-a-am I ugly?** ” Lasing nga si Mina, hindi naman ito magtatanong ng ganito kung nasa tamang wisyo.

“ **Mina, hindi ka panget okay? Bobo lang yung ex mo.** ” Sabay harap ni Jeongyeon kay Mina. Nakapikit lang si Mina, siguro natatakot na pag dinilat ang mga mata ay puro luha na lamang. 

“ **Kapalit-palit ba ako? Siguro pag narealize n’ya na kailangan n’ya ko, babalik yun no?** ” _Follow up question_ ni Mina. Tila _in_ _denial_ pa, kahit di alam ni Jeongyeon ang mga nangyari, ginawa lang n’ya ang tingin n’yang nararapat. Hinaplos ni Jeongyeon ang pisngi ni Mina

“ **Mina. Makinig ka sa akin. Maganda ka.** ” Pinupunasan na Jeongyeon ang mga luhang umaagos mula sa mata ni Mina.

“ **Mas maganda ka pa kay Linda Evangelista.** ” Dumulas ang tawa sa mga labi ni Mina. Alam na alam ni Jeongyeon na gustung-gusto ni Mina ang isang patimpalak sa pagandahan ng mga bakla. 

“ **Jeong naman e, seryoso ako.** ” May paparating na hampas sa mga braso ni Jeongyeon, na kunyaring iniiwasan ng dalaga. Sa pag iwas ni Jeongyeon ay hindi n’ya namalayan na hahawakan lang pala ni Mina ang mga kamay n’ya.

“ **Ako rin seryoso.** ” Maingat na hinihimas ni Jeongyeon ang parehas na kamay ni Mina. 

“ **Jeong, please, ngayon lang?** ” Dahan- dahang inangat ni Jeongyeon ang kaniyang ulo. Tiyempong nakatingin sa kanya ang dalaga, sa kanyang mga labi, papalapit ng papalapit si Mina. Masyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari. Sa pagitan ng pag-angat at pagbaba ng kanilang dibdib ay ang tagal ng pagsasayaw ng kanilang mga labi. Tila malabo ang pag-iisip ni Jeongyeon, walang ibang pumapasok kundi ang lambot ng mga labi ni Mina, ang namumugtong mata ni Mina, ang nunal ni Mina sa noo na isa sa mga koleksyon ng estrelya sa kaniyang mukha. Sa isang mabilis na sandali ay napaisip si Jeongyeon kung tama ba ang kanilang ginagawa, kung ginagawa lang ba to ni Mina dahil lasing sila, pero sumagi rin sa isip ni Jeongyeon na eto ung kailangan ni Mina ngayon, na siya yung kailangan ni Mina ngayon. Dahan-dahang inalis ni Jeongyeon ang damit ng dalaga at hinayaan naman niyang hubaran siya ni Mina. Nagkatinginan sila, ngumiti, at tumango si Mina, tila pinapahintulutan si Jeongyeon sa templo ng kaniyang kalooban.

* * *

* * *

  
  



	2. Concealer at Hotdog ni Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath ng inuman pa nga. Sana okay pa kayo JeongMi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's yah girl, mimiyuuuuuuh, jk its @justjeongmi on twt. I have this story brewing in my drafts for quite some time now (almost a year lol). I promise to finish it (soon!!!).

* * *

**II.**

“ **Panibagong-araw, panibagong lakas!** ” Sigaw ni Jihyo, kala mo’y nasa bahay nila. Alas onse impunto nang magising si Mina, hubo’t hubad na natatakpan lamang ng kumot. Hindi alam ni Mina kung ano ang unang dadamputin, kung pang baba ba, pang-itaas o kumot na itataklob sa katabi n’yang babae na hubo’t hubad din. Teka, hubo’t hubad? Babae? Dahan-dahang hinawi ni Mina ang buhok ng babaeng katabi n’ya. Si Jeongyeon na puro tsikini sa leeg. Unti-unting naalala ni Mina ang mga pangyayari kagabi. 

**“Jeong! Huy, gising!”** Mahinhin na pinapalo ni Mina si Jeongyeon para magising. Hindi pa rin magising si Jeongyeon. Wala nang maisip na ibang paraan si Mina kaya’t, kiniliti na lamang n’ya ang dalagang mahimbing ang tulog.

**“Aray! Aray! Aray!”** Sigaw ni Jeongyeon habang hawak-hawak ang kaniyang tadyang.  **“Gising na ko, okey na, okey na!”** Sabay taas ni Jeongyeon ng kaniyang kamay, tila sumusuko na. 

Nang mahimasmasan si Jeongyeon pagkatapos ng ilang segundo ay…  **“Mina, bakit ka nakahubo’t hubad? Teka ang dami mong pasa sa leeg? Teka bakit ako nakahubad?”** Napailing si Mina sa kawalang ideya ni Jeongyeon sa mga pangyayari kagabi. 

**“Mina, may nangyari ba kagabi? Na bawal?”** Seryosong tanong ng nakakatandang babae.

Napayuko na lamang si Jeongyeon habang napapailing. Pumapalatak, tila naiinis kay pareng Emperador. **“Hayaan mo na lang, hindi naman natin kontrol yun.”** Udyok ni Mina, sabay sa paghawak sa kamay ng nakakatandang dalaga.  **“Okay lang talaga.”** Sabay ngiti ng dalaga. 

**“Pero, Mina, hindi tama e, hindi ka okey. Sorry, Mina.”** Inis na bumitaw si Jeongyeon sa kamay ni Mina. Nagmukmok pa nga. Sa itsura ni Jeongyeon ngayon ay mukha s’yang nalugi na kubrador ng huweteng, nakanguso at mukhang kaawa-awa. 

**“Salamat.”** ‘Yun lamang ang nasabi ni Mina. Inangat naman ni Jeongyeon ang kanyang ulo at nakita si Mina sa kanyang  _ signature gummy smile _ .  **“Salamat kasi kahit isang saglit, nawala s’ya sa isip ko.”** Nagulat na lamang si Jeongyeon nang halikan ng dalaga ang kaniyang noo. Parang s’yang nabunutan ng tinik sa dibdib. Hindi pwedeng majahe s’ya kay Mina.  **“Friends pa rin tayo ah, barkada tayo ‘di ba? Maliligo na ko, magbihis ka na rin.”** Sabay abot ni Mina sa damit ni Jeongyeon. 

Bago makapasok ng  _ CR  _ si Mina ay muli itong may tinanong.  **“May** **_concealer_ ** **ka?”** Natawa na lamang si Jeongyeon. 

* * *

Habang nag  _ bru-brunch _ ay hindi mapagtanto nila Jihyo at Sana kung anong mali kina Jeongyeon at Mina. Bukod kasi sa hindi na pantay na kulay ng kanilang mga leeg sa kanilang mga mukha eh may iba talaga. Pinilit na lang nila manahimik, respeto ba na kahit magkakabarkada sila ay may spasyo pa rin para sa respeto. Parang may  _ telekenesis  _ silang dalawa na nagkatinginan lamang at nagkasundo na sa inuman na lang idaan.

**“Inuman ulit mamaya?”** Suwestiyon ni Jihyo habang kumukuha ng kanyang paboritong sinangag.  **“Sa amin naman para ‘di na maabala sila Tita rito sa bahay, Jeongyeon.”** Dugtong naman ni Sana sabay kagat sa  _ Tender Juicy hotdog _ na kaniyang  _ request  _ sa nanay ni Jeongyeon.

**“Buti naman nakaramdam na kayo.”** Pagbibiro ni Jeongyeon sabay batok sa kanya ni Sana.

**“Anong nakaramdam? Si Tita pa nga nagtanong kung ano gusto kong almusal eh!”** Sumbat ni Sana kay Jeongyeon.

**“Paabot naman nung** **_hotdog_ ** **, Jihyo.”** Halos matumba si Jeongyeon noong tumayo para lamang maabot ang  _ hotdog  _ na gusto ni Mina. Hindi na nagtaka at nagulat si Sana, samantalang kaharap lamang ni Jihyo ang gustong ulamin ni Mina.”

**“Si Jihyo ka ba? Kelan ka pa naging si Jihyo? D’yos ka ba?”** Pang-aasar ni Sana.

**“Eh, pasubo na si Jihyo.”** Irap na sagot ni Jeongyeon. Nilingon n’ya ang dalaga sa tabi, pinipilit ni Mina na hindi matawa pero namiss n’ya yung ganitong asaran nila. 

Hindi naman nakalampas sa matanglawing si Sana Jeongyeon ang pag-alalay n’ya kay Mina. Mula sa pag _ refill _ ng kanin ng dalaga ‘gang sa pagbubuhos nito sa basong iniinuman ni Mina.

**“Gusto mo pa ba ng** **_hotdog_ ** **?”** Mahinhin na tanong ni Jeongyeon kay Mina na tila naawa dahil naka-isang ulam lamang ito sa kanilang  _ brunch _ .

**“Bakit si Mina lang, kami ba hindi mo tatanungin? What a friend??”** Sumbat ni Sana.

Umirap na naman si Jeongyeon.  **“Naka-tatlo na kaya kayo??? Si Mina isa pa lang?? Grabe talaga kayo!”** Natawa na lamang si Mina.

**“Mahina kumain si Myoui, nung hayskul nga hindi ba, tayo taga-ubos niyan ng baon?”** Napailing na lang si Jeongyeon sa  _ rebat  _ ni Sana. Tama nga sila, ngumiti na lamang s’ya.

Nang patapos nang kumain si Jeongyeon ay sumigaw si Sana.  **“Mahuli kumain maghuhugas!!!!”** Sabay takbo nila Jihyo at Sana pabalik sa  _ guest room _ . Marahang tumayo si Mina at tahimik na nagliligpit ng pinagkainan habang kinakalampag ni Jeongyeon ang pinto ng _ guest room _ . **“Hoy, mga palamunin, lumabas kayo d’yan!!!!! Kayo maghugas!”**

Ni hindi man lang namalayan ni Jeongyeon na si Mina na ang nagsimulang maghugas ng mga pinggan. Nagulantang na lamang s’ya nang makita n’yang malinis na ang lamesa.  **“Mina?”** Hindi yata s’ya narinig ng dalaga dahil nung pumunta s’ya ng kusina ay humuhuni pa si Mina habang sinasalansan ang mga pinggan sa lababo.

**“Huy, ako na.”** Kalmado na inagaw ni Jeongyeon ang pamunas ng pinggan kay Mina. **“Okay lang ako, Jeongyeon, ano ka ba?”** Napatitig na lang si Jeongyeon sa mga mata ni Mina at inangat ang kamay at hinawi ang mga piraso ng buhok na nakalaylay sa mukha.  **“Baka nakakaabala sa pagpupunas mo.”** Nginitian naman s’ya ni Mina.

* * *

Nakakapagod din pala mag  _ Netflix and chill _ , naisip ni Jeongyeon. Tarantado kasi ‘tong sina Jihyo, napagdesisyunan na mag  _ horror  _ sa hapon. Takot pa rin pala si Mina sa mga multo nang manood sila ng  _ Shutter  _ at biglang napayakap si Mina kay Jeongyeon.  **“Sorry, nagulat lang.”** Sambit ng dalaga. Ginulo na lang ni Jeongyeon ang buhok ni Mina at binelatan ito, ni hindi napansin na bumagsak ang kanyang kamay sa ibabaw ng kamay ni Mina. 

* * *

**“Salamat po, Tita!!!!!! Sa uulitin!!”** Sigaw ni Jihyo habang paalis kina Jeongyeon. Alas singko na ng umalis sina Sana at Jihyo. Tuwang-tuwa talaga ang Nanay ni Jeongyeon na hanggang ngayon ay malalapit pa rin sila sa isa’t isa. 

Nagpaalam na rin si Mina sa pamilya Yoo pero bago makapagpas ng  _ gate  _ ay tinawag s’ya ng Tatay ni Jeongyeon. **“Ija, paano ka uuwi?”** Tanong nito.

**“Ay, Tito, okey na po ako. Ako na po bahala sa sarili ko. Kaya ko naman po.”** Tumawa na lamang ang Tatay ni Jeongyeon.  **“Weyt mo ko dito, Ija ah.”** Napakamot ulo naman si Jeongyeon sa ginawa ng kanyang Tatay. 

Pagkalabas ay bibit nito ang susi ng  _ Montero _ .  **“Jeongyeon, salo.”** Sabay bato kay Jeongyeon ng susi pero hindi nasalo ni Jeongyeon dahil nabigla rin s’ya. **“Hatid mo na si Mina, Anak.”** Sabay pasok sa loob.

**“Papa!”** Pinilit ni Jeongyeon pumasok muli ng kanilang bahay pero pansamantalang pinagsaraduhan s’ya ng kanyang pamilya.

**“Hay, ang kyut-kyut talaga ni Papa. Ang sarap sakalin.”** Banggit ni Jeongyeon. Napa-iling na lamang s’ya sa makailang ulit ngayong araw. **“Tara na?”** Aya n’ya kay Mina.

* * *

Habang nasa kotse ay hindi mapigilan ni Mina na hindi mabahing. **“Eto pa rin _car air freshener_ n’yo?” ** Sabay turo sa  _ Ambi Pur _ na nakabit sa aircon ng kotse.

**“Ah oo, paborito kasi ni Papa. Amoy laging bago raw.”** Sagot ni Jeongyeon na napangiti na lamang si Mina sa pag-isip ng napakaligalig na Tatay ni Jeongyeon.  **“Cute talaga ni Tito!”**

**“Ang funny no? If iisipin mo, ang daming nagbago sa atin. Pero may mga bagay na ganu’n pa rin. Tulad natin nila Jihyo.”** Napaisip si Mina sa sinabi ni Jeongyeon. 

**“Siguro nga, mga bagay na magbabago. Pero ‘di pa rin natin alam. Katulad nung sa akin. Malay ko bang uulit-ulitin n’ya, ayun napagod ako.”** Napayuko na lamang si Mina may halong kirot sa mga salitang binitawan.

**“Mina, alam kong may lakad tayo in a** **_few hours_ ** **, pero tara El Yu?”** ‘Di rin makapaniwala si Jeongyeon na galing sa kanyang mga bibig ang pag-aayang iyon.

**“Paano na sila Jihyo? ‘Di ba may- Sige na nga. Ikaw bahalang magpaliwagnag sa dalawa ha?”** Mas lalong nagulat si Jeongyeon sa sagot ni Mina. Sabay namang nginitian s’ya nito.

**“Akong bahala sa’yo, Myoui ‘di ba? Since 2nd _year_ hayskul pa nga di ba?”**

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabi ng JMBC, bat daw El Yu?  
> Dahil ba kay @erumareen??nyar
> 
> El Yu = El Yoo = The Yoo 
> 
> oha 'di ba smart. charot


	3. Si Pork Bogumvilla nga pala...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oppa talaga sa park bogum no? Pero wala yang kinalaman dito. Wala lang akong maisip na summary.
> 
> TW// mentions of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's yah girl, mimiyuuuuuuh, jk its @justjeongmi on twt. I have this story brewing in my drafts for quite some time now (almost a year lol). I promise to finish it (soon!!!).

* * *

**III.**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2nd Year Hayskul~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dali-daling pumasok ang _class president_ sa silid-aralan, mukhang nagmamadali. **“Myoui, pinapatawag ka ni Sir Kwon. Punta ka raw** **_faculty room_ ** **. Bilisan mo raw.”** Nagtaka na lamang si Mina kung bakit s’ya pinapatawag nito. Napasa naman n’ya ang takdang aralin na kahit isang araw na _leyt_ ay naipasa pa rin n’ya. _Star student_ pa rin naman s’ya, ni hindi nga s’ya nag _ooverstay_ sa _CR_ kahit maikli ang pila, ni hindi rin s’ya pakalat-kalat o ni minsan ay hindi s’ya nag _cutting classes_. 

**“Hala, lagot ka Mina! Anong ginawa mo?”** Kantyaw ng mga kaklase. Mas lalong natakot at nanaig ang kaba sa puso ni Mina. Samantalang sila Jeongyeon, Sana at Jihyo naman ay abala sa pagbatok sa mga kumantyaw kay Mina.

* * *

Pagkadating na pagkadating ni Mina sa _faculty room_ ay hinanap n’ya agad si Sir Kwon na agad naman s’yang pinapasok. **“Sir Kwon, ano pong kasalanan ko? Nagsumite naman po ako ng takdang-”** Napahinto ito sa seryosong mukha ni Sir Kwon. Si Sir Kwon na kahit pinapagalitan sila ay nakangiti pa rin ngayon ay seryosong seryoso. Nanigas sa kinakatayuan si Mina.

 **“Mina, pinapauwi ka ng Mommy mo,** **_emergency_ ** **daw.”** At yun na lamang ang naalala ni Mina. Ni hindi n’ya maalala kung paano n’ya nailigpit ang kanyang mga gamit. Kung paano s’ya nakauwi. At kung paano sila nakarating sa ospital. Ospital?

Hindi mapakali sa waiting area ng _emergency room_ ang Nanay ni Mina. Si Mina ang napapagod para sa kanyang Mommy. Hanggang sa may mga duktor na lumabas at may sinabi sa Nanay n’ya. Sa wakas, napirme at umupo na rin sa tabi n’ya ang kanyang Mommy. Tinignang mabuti ni Mina ang kanyang ina. Tila hindi maipinta ang mukha nito. Hindi alam ng kanyang ina kung paano ipaparating ang masamang balita. 

**“Anak, tandaan mo ha? Mahal na mahal ka ni Daddy mo. Mahal na mahal ka namin.”** Sambit ng Nanay ni Mina habang marahang hinahagod ang buhok ni Mina. “ **Na kahit anong mangyari, hindi tayo pinabayaan ng Daddy ha?”** Napatango na lamang si Mina at nagsimulang umiyak ang kanyang Mommy. Naintindihan naman ni Mina.

* * *

Dalawang linggo ng ‘di pumapasok si Mina. Hindi naman pinaalam sa kanilang paaralan ang mga nangyari, kahit mga matatalik na kaibigan pa ni Mina ay ayaw n’yang may makaalam. Pinilit n’yang magmukmok at magkulong na lamang sa kwarto na iniintindi na lamang ng kanyang ina. May kaniya-kaniya tayong paraan kung paano tayo makakausad sa buhay aniya at ito yung kay Mina. Hayaan n’yo s’ya sa paraan na gusto n’ya, yan ang binabanggit ng kanyang ina kapag may mga usiserang kamag-anak na bibisita para mangamusta. Kung tutuusin, hindi nga naman sila pinabayaan ng kanyang ama. May iniwang pera ‘gang sa magkolehiyo si Mina. Pero masakit pa rin kay Mina ang mga pangyayare. Aksidente, umiwas sa matandang tumatawid at ayun nagkandaletse-letse na. Hindi rin magawang magalit ni Mina sa kahit ano. Nalulungkot lamang s’ya bakit sobrang aga. Siguro nga may mga bagay na hindi permanente sa mundo. Patuloy lamang si Mina sa kanyang pagkalugmok sa bahay nang may nag _door bell_. Nasaktuhan namang umalis ang kanyang ina para may asikasuhin.

 **“Hello po! Sino po yung nag** **_dodoorbell_ ** **?** ” Sigaw ni Mina mula sa pinto ng kanilang bahay, tila ilap pa rin sa tao.

 **“Hello, Mina! Si Jeongyeon ‘to!** ” Natakot bigla si Mina sa biglaang pagdalaw ng kanyang kaibigan. Hindi pa s’ya handa. 

Bago pa hindi pagbuksan ni Mina si Jeongyeon ay umakyat na ito ng gate. Isang bagay na hindi na kinabigla ni Mina. **“Mina, pumasok na ko ah. Andyan ba sila Ti- Aray!”** At ayun na nga, nahulog si Jeongyeon sa taas ng gate at bumagsak sa tanim na _bougainvillea_ ng Nanay ni Mina. 

Dali-dali namang tumakbo si Mina sa tabi ni Jeongyeon. **“Gago ka Jeongyeon, anong ginagawa mo? Puro tusok damit mo o, bakit ka kasi umakyat sa gate?”**

 **“Okey lang ako!”** Ngumiti si Jeongyeon sabay thumbs up na may tinik-tinik sa kamay na inalis rin naman niya dahil hindi naman raw ito masakit.

Wala nang ibang _choice_ si Mina kundi papasukin sa kanilang bahay ang kaibigan. Pinaupo n’ya muna ang kaibigan bago tanungin. **“Ba’t ka nga ba napadpad dito Jeongyeon?”**

 **“Ah eh, may dala kong** **_hand outs_ ** **tsaka** **_notes_ ** **, pina-** **_Xerox_ ** **ko yung mga** **_lessons_ ** **natin para makahabol ka.** **_Exam_ ** **na pala natin sa susunod na buwan.”** Binuksan ni Jeongyeon ang kaniyang _bag_ at inabot kay Mina isa-isa kada paksa. **“Huwag kang mag-alala, walang ibang nakakaalam ng bahay n’yo. Naligaw pa nga ako e, sabi ni Sir Kwon, 14 daw ung bahay n’yo, 40 kaya!”** Kwento ni Jeongyeon habang naiinis kay Sir Kwon. Halos magsasalubong na ang mga kilay ni Jeongyeon sa inis kay Sir Kwon na parang aawayin na ata ni Jeongyeon kinabukasan. At sa loob ng dalawang linggo, ngayon na lamang ulit tumawa si Mina. 

**“Nakakagaan pala ng loob tumawa no?”** Nagtaka si Jeongyeon kung bakit ganu’n na lamang ang tanong ni Mina.

 **“Bakit? May nangyari ba? Anong-”** Hindi pa natatapos ni Jeongyeon ang kaniyang mga tanong pero kita na n’ya ang luha sa mga mata ni Mina. Nagmamadaling kinuha ni Jeongyeon ang kaniyang panyo at inabot ito sa kaibigan. 

**“Kung may pinagdadaanan ka andito lang ako ah.”** Lalong lumakas ang iyak ni Mina. **“O kung may umaaway sa’yo, papatumbahin ko! Ako bahala sa’yo!”** Tumawa ulit si Mina sa gitna ng pag-iyak. **“Uy Mina, wag ka na umiyak baka biglang umuwi magulang mo magalit sa akin.”**

Lalong naiyak si Mina at nagsalita na rin s’ya. **“Sana no, umuwi pa si Daddy. Ngayon kasi hindi na pwede.”**

Lalong nagulumihanan si Jeongyeon sa sagot ni Mina. **“Jeong, wala na si Daddy.”**

Hindi alam ni Jeongyeon ang sasabihin, ni hindi alam kung paano dadamayan si Mina. Halos isang minutong kunot ang kanyang mga noo sa kaiisip. **“Jeong, magiging okey din ako.** **_Thank you_ ** **, sobrang** **_thank you_ ** **.”** At sa unang pagkakataon sa loob ng dalawang linggo ay ngumiti na rin si Mina.

 **“Basta pag may nang-away sa’yo, sabihin mo sa akin akong bahala sa’yo!!! O kahit ano pa man ‘yan, akong si Yoo Jeongyeon ang bahala sa’yo Myoui Mina,** **_pramis_ ** **.”** Papaalis na sana si Jeongyeon nang biglang hinabol s’ya ng yakap ni Mina.

**“Salamat, Jeongyeon.”**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**“Ba’t kanina ka pa pangiti-ngiti d’yan? Baka mabangga tayo, Jeong.”** Kanina pang parang baliw si Jeongyeon kakangiti, ni hindi mawari ni Mina kung nababaliw na ba ang nakakatandang dalaga.

 **“Naalala ko lang nung nadulas ako nu’n sa kinahuhumalingan mo nu’ng hayskul. Ano ulit pangalan nu’n?”** Sambit ng drayber habang winawagayway ang kanyang hintuturo, pilit inaalala para may maasar kay Mina.

 **“Yongsun? Ay hindi, hindi, Yeongjun? Parang mali.”** Natatawa na ang Jeongyeon samantalang si Mina naman ay pekeng naiinis sa kaibigan.

 **“Yong-hwa kase.”** Inis na sagot ni Mina. **“Ah, oo, tapos dinurog lang namin sa** **_basketball_ ** **.** **_Men’s division_ ** **pa sila nun ah!”** Pagmamayabang ni Jeongyeon.

 **“Gago ka kase. Ayun lumayo tuloy yung tao sa akin.”** Hinalukipkip ni Mina ang kanyang mga braso sabay labas ng hangin sa ilong at pikit ng mata.

 **“Yung idol mong ‘yon?** **_Two-timer_ ** **kaya ‘yon! Si Dara ng section A at yung kaklase nating si Bom jowa nu’n sabay pa.”** Nagulat na lang si Mina sa mga sinisiwalat ni Jeongyeon mas malupit pa nga sa mas malupit.

 **“Totoo ba??? Kamusta na pala ‘yon ngayon?”** At kinuwento na nga ni Jeongyeon kung paano iniwan ng asawa si Yong-hwa at iniwan rin ang kanilang mga anak, pinagpalit. Nanahimik si Mina at yumuko. Mukhang bibigay na.

 **“Alam mo Mina, nasa tao lang ‘yan kung maghahanap ng iba.** **_I’ve been there, at the other end of the spectrum._ ** **Sobrang gago ko.”** Simula ni Jeongyeon. **“Sobrang gago nung ‘tao tayo natutukso rin’? Kaya kumakaliwa? Kalokohan yan. Walang kulang sa’yo, Mina,** **_more than perfect_ ** **ka pa nga eh. For me lang naman ‘yun pero kilala kita, ikaw ‘yong taong ibibigay lahat. Magtitiis, magpapatawad. Hindi mo kasalanan, okey?”** patuloy ni Jeongyeon ngunit tahimik pa rin si Mina.

Hininto ni Jeongyeon ang kotse sa isang _shoulder_ sa NLEX. **“Mina,** **_look_ ** **, isipin mo lang, na** **_maybe in a year_ ** **, hindi na mag** **_mamatter_ ** **lahat ng pinoproblema mo ngayon. Tatawanan mo na lang ‘yong mga ‘yon.** **_Pramis_ ** **.”** Inangat ni Mina ang ulo at ngumiti kay Jeongyeon. May pag aalinlangan. **“Sa El Yu natin, pag-usapan lahat Jeongyeon! Na-e** **_excite_ ** **na ko!”** Sabay hampas at kurot kay Jeongyeon na may halong gigil.

 **“Aray! Aray ko pota!”** Kunyaring nasasaktan si Jeongyeon pero sa loob-loob n’ya ay hinihiling n’ya na sumaya pa rin ang kaibigan.

Mga bandang ala-siete ay may tumutunog. Bigla namang napa-tsek sa selpon si Jeongyeon, wala namang tumatawag. Napatingin s’ya kay Mina at nakangiti ito sa kanya.

 **“T’yan ko ata ‘yon? Gutom na ‘ko, Jeong.”** Kung pwede lang mainis si Jeongyeon kay Mina dahil sa kaba ay bakit hindi matabang binti. Pero s’ya nga ng bahala kay Mina ‘di ba?

 **“Anong ata?? ‘Di mo sigurado?? O s’ya, s’ya, saan tayo kakain?”** Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Jeongyeon sa sagot ni Mina.

**“Kahit saan, hehe”**

* * *


	4. Overdrive ni Kumareng Madonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadtrip to El Yu? Roadtrip to El Yu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's yah girl, mimiyuuuuuuh, jk its @justjeongmi on twt. I have this story brewing in my drafts for quite some time now (almost a year lol). I promise to finish it (soon!!!).

* * *

**IV.**

**“Okey na rito?”** Napagdesisyunan nila Jeongyeon at Mina na sa _Burger King_ na lamang kumain. Pakagat pa lamang si Jeongyeon sa kaniyang _Whopper_ ay bigla na lamang nag- _riring_ ang kaniyang _selpon_. 

**“Hoy kupal,anong oras na? Wala pa rin si Mina rito. Daanan mo na lang.”** Si Jihyo pala ang tumatawag mukhang inip na. Usapan kasi nila ay alas-otso pero mag-aalas nuwebe na. Napatingin si Jeongyeon kay Mina, mukhang _enjoy_ na _enjoy_ nito ang _Mushroom Swiss_. 

**“Ah- Eh- Ji, baka ‘di na kami makasunod. May pinasuyo si Papa e.”** Napansin naman ni Mina na nakatitig sa kanya ang kaibigan. Biglaan na lang nagring din ang _selpon_ ni Mina. Tinuro na lang ni Mina at bumulong na si Sana ung tumatawag. 

**“H’wag n’yo nang tawagan si Mina, kasama ko pa. Yung inom pagbalik na lang namin galing El Yu.”** Pagpapaliwanag ni Jeongyeon. **“Namin??”** Sigaw ng babae sa kabilang linya. Natawa naman si Mina dahil dinig na dinig n’ya ang pag sigaw ni Jihyo. **“Iniwan n’yo kami ni Sana para mag La Union?? ‘De ganyan ka na pala, Jeongyeon, kala ko pa naman mahal mo kami, hindi pala.”** Pangongonsens’ya ni Jihyo sa telepono. **“Hindi ko naman talaga kayo mahal! Kumakain kami, pagbalik na lang.”** Sabay baba ni Jeongyeon ng _selpon_ . Paglingon naman n’ya kay Mina ay sobrang aligaga ito mag- _selpon_. 

**“Nagpapaalam pa? Eh wala na?”** Pang-aasar ni Jeongyeon. **“Gago, gumagawa ako ng** **_playlist_ ** **. Nag paalam ka na ba kina Tito?”** Napakamot ulo na lang si Jeongyeon sa tanong ni Mina. Alam na siguro ng mga magulang n’ya ‘yon.

* * *

**“Anong kanta ‘to ulit?? Yung kanina alam ko kasi Halaga ‘yon eh!** **_Theme song_ ** **namin ng** **_ex_ ** **ko ‘yon eh”** Tanong ni Jeongyeon habang nakahawak sa manibela. Nasa bandang Pampanga na sila, halata naman sa maraming parol na nakasabit sa paligid. 

**“Hulaan mo kase, ‘di yung puro ka tanong.”** Sinabayan naman ni Mina ng pagbelat halatang hinahamon ang dalaga. 

**“Gusto kong matutong mag** **_drive_ ** **kahit na wala akong kotse- bakit ‘di ko maalala, Mina? Hoy anong kanta ‘to?”** Si Mina naman ay nakapikit ang mata at paugoy-ugoy sa kanta gamit ang kamay bilang mikropono. _Feel_ na _feel_ pa nga.

Bigla namang mukhang nagkabumbilya sa utak si Jeongyeon. **“Oo nga pala,** **_Overdrive! Classic Eheads_ ** **! Kinanta namin noon sa** **_Battle of the Bands_ ** **, ‘di ba, tama?”** Sabay rakenrol sa manibela.

 **“Tumpak, buti naalala mo pa.”** Pagtango ni Mina sa kaibigan sabay birit ng koro.

 **“Tapos umiyak ka pa noon ‘di ba? Kasi kala mo ikaw yung bibigyan ni Jackson ng bulaklak tapos hindi pala?”** Sabay kalabit ni nagdradrayb na dalaga sa katabi. Bigla na lang s’yang binatukan ng katabi.

 **“Pero, binawi ka naman namin nu’n ‘di ba? Binigyan ka namin ng isang dosenang rosas. Tapos sabi mo iipit mo ‘yon sa mga libro mo sa bahay. Kung alam ko lang na si Jackson gusto mo noon, dapat nilakad na kita. Tropa ko kaya ‘yon sa basketball club. Malakas ako ru’n. Tapos graduate na tayo nu’n nalaman kong crush mo rin pala si Mark. Crush ka rin nu’n nung 3rd year eh. Tapos-”** Napatigil sa pagkwekwento at nagtaka si Jeongyeon bakit hindi na nagsasalita si Mina, nakatulog na pala, nakanganga pa. Dali-dali namang hininto ni Jeongyeon ang _Montero_ . Kumuha ng kumot sa _backseat_ at nilatag ito kay Mina. Sinara na rin n’ya ang bibig ni Mina, baka pasukan ng kung anu-ano aniya nang biglang tumugtog ang _Crazy For You_ ni kumareng Madonna, kanta nung _JS Prom_ nila.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JS Prom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**“Nasaan si Mina?”** Nag-aalalang tanong ni Jeongyeon kina Sana at Jihyo. Kanina lamang ay nasa hapag kainan si Mina. Kakakuha lang ng pagkain sa _buffet_ , ni hindi nagalaw ang pagkain. Hindi nakalampas kay sa mga mata ni Jeongyeon ang pagkalugmok ni Mina. Naiintindihan naman ni Jeongyeon. Araw kasi bago mag _prom_ ay nakipaghiwalay ang kasintahan ni Mina na si Mark. _It will never work out_ daw. _It’s not you, it’s me_ . Sila dapat ang planong magkapareha ngayong araw. Pero sinabi ni Mark, na mas maganda kung hindi na sila ang magka _partner_ sa _prom_ . Kung hindi pinilit nila Sana at Jihyo si Mina ay hindi ito dadalo ng nasabing _prom_. Si Jeongyeon naman ay walang kibo na lamang, kahit kailan ay hindi n’ya pinilit ang dalaga sa bagay na labag sa kalooban nito.

 **“Siguro nasa banyo, o baka umuwi na. Maliit lang naman ang** **_gym_ ** **. Gago kasi ‘tong si Mark. May bago na agad at si Lisa pa.”** Napapapalatak na lang si Jihyo habang sinasabi ni Sana ang kaninang nakita sa kalagitnaan ng _prom_ . Namumuti na ang mata ni Jeongyeon kakahanap kay Mina, mas maputi pa sa uwak. Na-tsek na n’ya ang bawat sulok ng kanilang _gym_ . Kahit bawal lumabas ng iskul _gym_ dahil du’n lang dapat ang mga nagproprom ay tumakas si Jeongyeon papunta sa ituktok ng hayskul _building_. 

**“Kung alam kong nandito ka lang, sana hindi na ko naghanap sa lahat ng banyo ‘no? Amoy pawis na ko oh.”** Sumbat ni Jeongyeon habang papalit kay Mina nang makita ito na nakatulala lamang sa mga bituin sa langit habang nakaupo sa rooftop.

 **“Naniniwala ka ba sa _signs_ , Jeongyeon?”** Kunyaring walang narinig si Mina sa pasada ng tanong. Tinignan lamang ni Jeongyeon si Mina. Napakaganda ni Mina ng gabing iyon. Nakalilang dress na off shoulder at bitin sa tuhod. Ang buhok naman ni Mina ay nakakulot na tila maikli, ang waterproof _make-up_ ni Mina ay hindi naman ganoong kabigat. Magaan lamang, maganda naman na si Mina. 

Tinabihan ni Jeongyeon si Mina. **“Depende. Tayo kasing mga tao masyadong bulag. Tinitignan lamang natin yung mga bagay na gusto natin. Kung naayon sa gusto natin, _sign_ ‘yon. If hindi, hindi ‘yon _sign_. Para sa akin kasi, hindi totoo ‘yong mga senyales na yan.”** Halatang may agam-agam pa rin sa mga mata ni Mina, hinawakan naman ni Jeongyeon ang kamay ng dalaga. **“Gawin mo ‘yong mga bagay na gusto mo, hindi dahil du’n ka tinuro ng mga senyales, kung hindi dahil iyon ang gusto mong gawin.”**

Marahang tumayo si Mina sa kinatatayuan. Inalok ang kamay niya kay Jeongyeon. **“Tara, balik na tayo sa loob.”**

Pagbalik nila sa loob, sa kasamaang palad ay nakita nila na magkasayaw si Lisa at si Mark. Sakto naman na ang kantang tumutugtog ay _Crazy For You_. 

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

Napatulala na lamang si Mina sa kaniyang nakita. Napahigpit naman ng kapit si Jeongyeon sa kamay ni Mina. Tila sinasabi na, **“Pakatatag ka lang, Mina.”**

_I see you through the smokey air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

Parang may pwersa na pumipilit kay Jeongyeon na hatakin si Mina. Sa gitna ng _gym_. Si Mina naman ay nagpatangay lamang. Wala nang gana labanan ang sakit na nararamdaman. 

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new_

_You'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Dahang-dahang isinukbit ni Mina ang mga kamay sa balikat ni Jeongyeon. Si Jeongyeon naman ay hindi alam kung saan ilalagay ang kanyang mga kamay, kusa na lamang itong pumirme sa bewang ng kasayaw. Sa loob ng buong gabi ay ngayon lamang nasilayan ng matagal ni Jeongyeon ang kaibigan. Mugto pa rin ang mga mata ni Mina halatang kakaiyak lang. Ang mga pisnging mas naging kulay rosas dahil sa _blush-on_ nito. Ang mga labi ni Mina, pinakaayaw n’yang parte ng kaniyang mukha, ay mas naging kaaya-aya. **“Iiyak mo lang, Mina. Walang pipigil sa’yo, maski ako.”** Walang alinlangang sinubsob ni Mina ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jeongyeon at nagsimulang umiyak.

Halos wala nang ibang naririnig si Jeongyeon, ang kanta ay wala na sa kanyang isip. Tanging hikbi na lamang ni Mina. ‘Di nagtagal ay inangat ni Mina ang ulo. Tinitigan si Jeongyeon sa mata at ngumiti. **“Salamat, Jeongyeon sa pang-ilang pagkakataon at para sa lahat-lahat na.”** Ngumiti pabalik si Jeongyeon. 

**“Mina, hindi ba’t sinabi ko, akong bahala sa’yo?”** Bigla na lang niyakap ni Mina si Jeongyeon. Yayakap na sana ng pabalik si Jeongyeon nang bigla silang sugurin nila Jihyo at Sana. Tapos na pala ang kanta, _Good Girls, Gone Bad_ ng _Cobra Starship_ na ang tumutugtog. Sabay-sabay daw silang yumugyog.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
  
  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKL partner ko nung JS tropa ko since ung crush ko ay iba inaya. Ang saket. Charot. And kaway-kaway sa mga tugtugin ng JS n'yo basta samin yan yung tugtugin!


End file.
